


Chasing the Dust

by afanesyevo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, RACER AU, Racers, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanesyevo/pseuds/afanesyevo
Summary: He bowed and hold its door handle to pull it up as he opened the door. He isn't even leaving his eyes from his straight angle.''And, you jerk...'' for a moment which can only be described by seconds, Lance found himself facing dark purple eyes.''Don't talk about people before you know them.''With that, he kicked Lance out of the garage.Literally kicked him out.With his feet.





	Chasing the Dust

Free...  
The wind striking his body, the clouded sky around him, the drifts his motorcycle obeyed, speed... The motor he felt in the silence of his helmet.  
He was feeling completely fr- No, no he wasn't.  
Lance ranged one last time on the straight asphalt and turned back to the position where his friends were waiting in their caravan. Something doesn't feel, right? 

Hunk and Pidge had come with him to a deserted valley road to control the motor they engined to his baby. Well, actually Hunk came, in Pidge's situation they carried her to the caravan. Forcefully.  
[- I did that motor. Of course, it is secure.  
\- Okay there, just come and we check it out.  
\- Isn't Hunk enough for you?  
\- Pleeeease Pidge...  
\- No- ahhh! Hunk. Put. Me. Down. NOW!]

He stopped the engine and took off his helmet. He had already taken out his heavy jacket before he let himself fall to the only free chair in the shade of the caravan's canopy. When his dorso hit the hard surface of the iron chair he whimpered. Normally he wouldn't be tired because of short practices like this but after what happened three weeks ago, now he was here hardly breathing, his muscles aching in a dusty, silent valley.

'' You can't make us feel sorry for you with your whimpering Lance. You are treating my foods for three days long.''  
Lance gasped painfully '' Why?''  
'' Duh? You owe me.''  
Pidge was talking without even raising her head from the phone only the God knows what they are doing but her voice was so full of self-confidence. For a moment Lance doubted if she ever had a conversation about it or not.  
No, no they hadn't. He definitely didn't hear anything about three days of food from a Pidge who was stuck under Hunk's arm.  
''Come off it! Didn't fall for it shorty...''  
A glare from Pidge.  
'' If we think about it, they may be fall for it,'' said Lance feeling a little scared.  
''I may fall for it, or wait you can mistake the meaning like that. But I'm thinking you were trying to say you fall for it. Cause I'm only falling on three days of food. I don't know what to say, Lance, I didn't think you were a gentleman.''  
''Wait, what?''  
While smirking Pidge turned to Hunk. With a whisper which is Lance is so sure isn't a whisper they said ''Pısst Hunk...''  
''Yeah?''  
'' You know the pizzeria that opened two blocks in front of our apartment...  
''Yes, Pidge.''  
'' And you know the oversized...''  
''Pizza with lots of sausages and mozzarella...  
''Hunk, I don't need the details.''  
''And the pizza which has melted cheese and sliced salami filtered inside of its dough?''  
''Yes, Hunk that one.'' Hunk's eyes shined and Pidge continued with even a wider, sneakier grin.  
''Would you want that pizza?''  
The bulky hands held Pidge's shoulders.  
'I don't know what to say. Pidge...''  
A wild victory sparkle was playing in the Pidge's eyes.  
''I...I... I can bake you a pizza ten times more delicious than that."  
And the sparkles settle down. Here, this is the moment when vultures come down to the surface to collect the carrion.

'' Come on Hunk. We can't catch him in that weak state again.'' With a quick movement, she turned her green-white hat to the backward, her big eyes were never changing the direction of her target.  
Ah... her little angel face...  
Hunk, pulled his green sweaters sleeves which are two shades darker than Pidge's to his elbows.  
''Actually we can catch him like this a lot more but for now, I don't want to use his whole salary.''  
''Hey! Not that much dude, come on.'' Lance came between them, talking.  
''Hey Pidge?''  
''What Hunk?''  
''Weren't we whispering?''  
''Yup.''  
''Then how is he hearing us?''

''Maybe because we have only ten centimeters between us. WHO KNOWS?''

Hunk and Pidge looked at him, then turned to each other, then looked at him again. Pidge raised one of her eyebrows but Hunk's were both raised as he looked at him.  
He could never manage to hold his one eyebrow up.  
''I don't know Pidge, he may be right.''  
''Maybe? Of course, I am right!''  
''For your whole life, you are right for %5 of your time. In the other %95, you talk nonsense.'' Said Pidge, still not looking up from her phone.  
''Come on! You can't count to be always right too.''  
Pidge laughed. ''My calculations never lie. And according to my calculations, I'm right for %99 of my time. The rest %1 is when I'm with you.''  
''Now, that was rude.''  
Pidge shrugged and looked at Hunk as she didn't even disdain to answer him.

Of course, you hold your head up for Hunk.

''Consider my offer Hunk. It can bring you more than an oversized pizza.''  
''Sorry but I can't do this to my buddy.''

Hunk you... you big hearted person.

Lance looked at Hunk with his big crooked smile. His eyes were tearing up. He opened his arms and jumped from his chair as he ran upon his friend. Of course, when he outrun in a ten centimeters space he fell off Hunk and together they fell down to the ground. Not giving up appearances he slid sideward and turned his face to Hunk.

‘'Dude, you are the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me in my twenty-two years of life.''  
Hunk's big brown eyes shined as he kicked the chair.  
''Bro...''  
‘’Bro…’’  
‘’Eww, gross.’’  
Lance pouted at her.  
‘’Jealous.’’ He said while Pidge was sticking her tongue at him.  
Hunk poked his shoulder with his finger and whispered in his ear.  
Ah… Pidge was so not gonna like this.  
When her attention washed away from them, Lance grinned. Pidge was slid on their chair, her head was resting on the place where her back should be resting and she replaced their foot on her other knee.  
The perfect position.  
He slowly pushed his hand forward to the chair’s feet which are the only one left standing and at the moment he held it, he pulled it over.  
‘Aahh...Ugh! Lance you dammit!’’  
Lance and Hunk started laughing. First Pidge growled on the position she fell off (read: Lance’s legs) but then she joined in too.  
Man… He loved his friends. They were relaxed, fun, he never needed to think what he should say or fear to be embarrassed. Besides they usually do the most embarrassing things together.

It's not like he has no other friends, he has. Just he has no other friends that he would want to be near at this specific moment. One on his right side, the other one on his legs, both covered in dust. And he hoped his friends feel the same way too.

He didn't care to tell them to stand but Pidge got on and sit crossed legged.  
''Yes, so I'm not really that experienced with engines, but what do you think about yours?''  
Lance got strength from his elbows and straighten up.  
''Completely a monster. I speed up to 0 miles to 40 miles in 4 seconds. And by the end of the last flat, it was forcing 160 miles.''

He always finds something to lengthen his talk whenever the topic is about his motorcycle. The moments he is the fastest or could be faster, the roads he rides on... There was only one thing he avoids to tell. Even avoid thinking. Yet he knew that today he has to hold every word that will fall from his mouth.

Pidge's hand went to her glasses.  
''Could've been better.''  
''Dude, you are a genius. How can it be any better?''  
''Look Lance, Hunk and I, we are good in this kind of things but we can't be like someone who worked with motorcycles for years.''

He knew she was right, even though he doesn't want to accept.  
Pidge's a computer genius and Hunk is an amazing engineer. But it wasn't just that.

The motorcycle was a passion and dangerous affair. For someone who wants to participate in a race, that person must be either insane or attached to that two-wheel from the bottom of their heart. Otherwise, it can end up with a serious permanent injury or even with death.

Lance has a little part of both reasons and.. and something else too.  
Racing was a lifestyle, letting your life to the hands of the rinks. Not only your life but the two wheels that manacle your life into reality too. You have to be one with the motorcycle. Cause if you split off during the race, everything will come to end. That's why Lance needed someone who knows how it feels to be one with the motorcycle. Someone who felt the engine inside them before. Despite being amazing, Hunk and Pidge never felt the moment on the rink.

''So that wouldn't be enough for TT.'' He said, disappointment filling his voice.  
Hunk breathed deeply after Lance's words. Of course, Lance should know this was coming. Hunk never really liked races.  
''OF COURSE, IT WON'T BE ENOUGH! You are only twenty-two. You don't have influential victory in your career. Hell Lance, you don't even have a certain mechanic team.''  
''Aren't you two certain?'' Asked Lance naively.  
Hunk pressed his lips and patted Lance's head repeatedly.  
''TT is a death road Lance and sorry but you are too young for that road.'' He said, his gaze becoming more serious. Hunk stands up and sat on the ground too, now facing Lance more easily.

''It is nothing about the age. You should have confidence and...''  
''But Lance...''  
''Hunk you can't live with fear. If you don't try you can't win anything.''  
Fear does not end well and Lance was one of the people who know it the best.  
''But...'' whined Hunk.  
''Tell me what you felt wrong Lance.''  
There Pidge was. In the most unexpected moment with the most unexpected but true questions. Some feeling inside him was saying that Pidge understood. Understood why he wants to be better, faster, why is he forcing himself that much.  
Pidge does not hesitate. She opens the matter. Calculate. And tell everything to your face. Sometimes Pidge, the one who is not good with humans, does such fixations, you can't help but feel scared.  
''Pidge you can't rise his desire!''  
''I'm not.'' Still not hesitating. ''But there is something he didn't say.''  
When the honey colored eyes were already focused on him, Hunk got closer too.  
''Spill.'' Said Pidge.  
''I don't think this is necessary.''  
''SPILL!'' They said, this time at the same moment. This pressure was just so much. He inhaled and started to talk very fast.  
''The engine doesn't feel right. Can't put a finger on it but it's like smoking lungs. Someone looking outside can't see it but...I don't know... I can feel it. It's weird but I can just feel it. It's like something is missing.''  
Pidge started up.  
''That's it, dude!''  
Lance looked up in disbelief.  
''So you didn't get mad at me for thinking that way? You did this engine and...''  
''Shhh Lance...'' Hunk pressed his finger to Lance's now so open mouth. ''Do you know how long we have been waiting for you to tell this?''  
''Huh?''  
''That was the time.'' Lance, again, looked at Pidge doubtingly.  
''W-what?''  
But she only laughed it off.  
''Believe me, I was getting tired of you asking me to do something for your motorcycle like in every fifty-two weeks.''

''Dude, I love you at all but fifty-two weeks is already a year and I'm completely agreeing with this little fellow.''

As Lance's expression turned sad from shocked, Pidge let one of her glares to haunt Hunk.  
''Careful Hunk, don't let the little bug poison you. Also, don't interrupt my speech.''  
The big guy gulped.  
''And you, don't be sad so quickly. We aren't getting tired of you. Yet... Actually, we are thinking for your own good.''

Hunk was growling under his breath but as he got a hit to his head by a remote that come out of Pidge’s pockets, he stopped.  
Why is she carrying a remote in their pocket?  
They all stopped asking a long time ago.  
Pidge smirked from the top.  
Dimples… Those dimples are very rarely to be seen by another human being.  
This was one of the moments Lance feel surprised by her sweet face. She got small, soft face features although of course when she wants it, that features can get hard so bad.  
Her eyes are big and have got a curved slanted's. They host the brightest color of the brown, can be seen as a light-colored honey. Her hair was short yet tall enough to put up in a small ponytail.  
Lance knew that her name was Katie once but the time they met, his friend was Pidge and they knew really well and very on about what they would like to be called since then. Still, Pidge was like another sibling to him and sometimes the brain behind her face could scare the hell out of him but… but Lance never got challenged to see her mixed with his family in Cuba. Just like Hunk.  
They knew each other so long like since the days they made paper planes and watch them fly to the sky. And yeah, they are still doing that.  
He held his chuckle in his breathe. Pidge should never learn his thoughts. To his luck, Pidge continued her speech with more energy than ever.  
‘’ And I, my friend. The thing you need is literally in my hands.''  
Pidge hold out her hands to Lance's face, a sly smile playing on their lips. Then she pulled it back quickly.  
''Or should I say, on my phone.'' She shouted as she walked over the caravans door.  
''Anyway. I just need to talk with some people. Hunk place the motorcycle in the caravan. Or don't. Lance would like to ride it. You just close the canopy and get to the wheel. And you Lance... haven't you got tired of that Captain America shirt yet?''

He shrugged as he looked at the CA symbol in front of faded blue. What could he say that man was a legend.

''I just realized I don't care. Wear your jacket, put your belt. We are leaving here in five minutes. If we don't want you to lose any more brain neurons, we need to start operating you.''  
Due to Pidge's fast jump inside the caravan, it swung.  
''Slow!'' Shouted Hunk.  
While he was wearing his jacket, voices of a mad Pidge came from the caravan. They were probably mad at their unanswering phone.  
''Are you gonna tell me what you are up to?''  
''No.''  
They were on road in five minutes.

The only thing on his mind was how annoying it is that Pidge talked without any names.  
When he overtake the caravan and speed up on the deserted road, he realized he was wrong.  
In his head, he was living the moments the wind striking his body once more, without raising his head he was trying to remember how the sky clouded and why he felt like that. Like there was some kind of mistake.  
Three weeks after since he lost at Supersport because of a technical defect and his following not really -really!- physically hurting but pride destructive accident in a street race two days later, this was his first time riding his motorcycle. He was in above speed of formality. But three weeks ago something was different. Maybe the problem was his broken pride... Lance felt like he had forgotten something.

He had forgotten that feeling.  
The feeling he got that can't be described by letters whenever he got on the motorcycle.

Stop blathering Lance. Speed would never wait for your feeling.

At the end wasn't he fast? Wasn't he becoming faster each day? He did not need a stupid feeling.  
He has to be faster, stronger, better.

He has to be perfect cause that's what he chased for all his life.

Anything expects that would be meaningless. Not faster but the fastest.  
He cannot allow any tiny mistake, any feelings that will confuse him.  
He can't proceed with the mistakes of past. He had a memory of past that must be honored.  
Therefore... therefore even though he didn't want to get his hopes up with what Pidge said but from his heart, he actually hoped it would help.  
Maybe finally he could succeed something in his racing career -a career he does not have ye...  
Wait....  
Wait for a minute.  
No!  
İn the half of the road to the city, his engine began to slow down.  
Don't do this, don't do this.

His motorcycle didn't mind his supplications and stopped as he blends his last noise to the silence.  
But the caravan behind him had to brake quickly when he stopped without any warning.  
He could see Hunk and Pidge's heads brought out from the window, as he looked at his left mirror.  
''Lance are you ok?'' Hunk asked.  
He sighed, hearing Pidge's voice from behind.  
''Do you want us to drop you at Lion Castle, astronaut?''

。。。

The Lion Castle Garage has been there for sixteen years, on the forest road that was almost outside the city

Because of the lack of city's reminder tall buildings around the garage, it showed itself with modernity and elegance no one would ever expect from it.

Even though due to its owner's prideful modesty, its fame hadn't been spreading outside the city much, but still for a loyal customer it was a place they slowly grow attached to. The Lion Castle has always worked with the latest tech and even if they were little with the number, its employees have always been the best.  
Also, Coran was a funny guy to hang out with.  
That's why he wasn't quite sad while he was waving to Pidge and Hunk who said they couldn't stop to talk in front of the white garage.

When he was only fourteen, he would damage some small parts of his big brother's motorcycle only for his brother to take him to The Lion Castle.  
It had never been that important but everytime Coran would make them tea, extend the two minutes of work to two hours and wink to Lance while they were leaving.  
Now he was older. He no longer had a ponytail but his red mustache and cheerful personality are still there.

He hung his helmet to the wheel and went inside the repair shop. The fact that the place is always clean and white compared to a regular repair shop gave Lance a familiar relief.  
He smiled when he saw Coran sitting behind the unchanging ten- year old marble counter. He was wearing his antics. A blue shirt with the logo of the Lion Castle - five lions, the blue and yellow ones on the surface, above them there are the red and the green ones and at the top, there is a black lion who the others regard as their leader- and his white corduroy with blue stitch marks.

''What's up Coran?'' he shouted with a cheery voice.  
The prussian blue eyes fastly looked up and shined when they saw him.  
''Wow wow wow! Who am I seeing? Isn't this the mighty, speedy Lance Mcclain?

The man opened his arms and they hugged over the counter.  
''Lance, it's so good to see you!'' He said while showing his unique accent.  
Lance stepped back, grinning.  
''This place's still the same Coran. You are doing an amazing job.''

Coran shrugged like it was nothing.  
''What can I do much different? At least I can keep The Castle's entrance clean.''  
He pointed two big, two slightly smaller four garage doors ''...the real hell is behind these doors. The new guy loves to work but he is even more successful when it comes to disappearing when I want him to clean his mess.''

Now that was interesting. The new guy, huh? The Castle hadn't been looking for a new employee for like nearly five years. Either they had been really hopeless or the new employee's really good.  
While Coran was continuing his now not so modest talk, some voices coming from the third garage took his attention. That room and the other one in its right are only for the motorcycles. If it is the new guy inside, he is making a really bad noise with the poor motorcycle. Although Coran doesn't seem to care.

''And of course, it is hard to contain this shiny white but even old guy Coran has some tricks... but, hey you were here 2 months ago.''

Coran looked at him with his frowning eyebrows and Lance tried to keep in his laughter.  
Every time the same question, it works every time.  
''By the way, Pidge and Hunk said hello.''  
Smooth Lance smooth, change the subject.  
Coran didn't fall for it and now Lance could feel he is planning his revenge.

''As the subject opened up from Pidge and Hunk, you can leave your motorcycle to the fourth room and then come, we will talk.

He turned to his right and stared at the third door.  
''Hey Red One, there is a surprise waiting for you in room four. At least get out a little so I can know that you are still alive.''

As he takes his motorcycle, he laughed. Some time ago Coran used to arrange them by their heights and name them according to the number they had. Now he digs the colors for that. But he had never heard Coran called someone Red before. If he called the new guy, Lance isn't really sure he wants to have some other guy - a guy who doesn't know his baby- to take care of her.

Returning from the garage that completely fits the Coran's definition of scattered as hell, a sudden noise of an engine came near him and he jerked with surprise then ran behind Coran.

But that devilish little old guy only smirked at his quick outrun. No wonder Pidge and he get along so well. A little too well.

''The Red One is a little like that. I get used to him eventually when I have him here for a month. But really... sometimes he can be really loud. Ahhh there are times when I have to try to find men to get him out of that garage. He can be a little angry. A very little.''

With what he heard Lance swallowed at the image that appeared in his mind. No, he definitely didn't need someone who is ten centimeters taller, two times bigger than him, extremely strong also large and someone who never had bad luck with the lack of hormones to touch his fragile baby. He came in front of Coran and caught his shoulders.  
''Isn't Rex here?''  
Rex doesn't count as a petty person too but at least Lance has known him for years and Rax has known his Blue.

''Sorry Lance, Rax left the city a month ago.''  
''What!?''  
'' Yeah, a sad situation but I'm sure The Red One and yours will get along pretty well.''  
He doubted it but Coran didn't realize. So Lance just took his hands to his pockets, standing like a pouting little child.  
''Sooo... Have new plans? Please don't tell me that simultaneously happening bad incidents are making you give up.''

Of course, it was easy to speak especially for someone like Coran who was a legend twenty years ago. He won three races of five TT races for two times. He knew how was it like and probably would only try to back him down if he learned that Lance wants to race in the World's most dangerous road.  
He doesn't have the luxury of backing down. He had made enough mistakes.

''Never.''

''Good, because we have... oh no!''  
Curiously Lance looked at the exact same point where Coran is looking with his exhausted eyes. A black smoke was filtering from the third garage door. The man sighed. The filtered smoke is increasingly spreading and filling into the entrance.  
''Oh come on! I have just cleaned those baseboards.'' He whined.  
''What's happening?''  
Coran face-palmed while shaking his head slowly.  
''The Red One is happening.''  
Together with his words, a sound of a discharge of a pitiful engine came loudly. Lance jerked again and bumped to the counter. The garage's door opened up. Then a man came out with quick footsteps, coughing. His whole body was covered in black dust.

Okay... Lance was expecting something but he was not expecting that.  
Primarily he was nothing like the image appeared in his head. Hell, it was even hard to identify him as a man. He was too young and... and small for that. Lance doesn't think there would be a big difference in their ages but the boy seemed shorter than him. His clothes were pretty ordinary too. A dingy gray apron was tied onto his black loose shirt and black leggings. His arms were well-built as he could be allowed to see behind all that black dust.  
Still, Lance doesn't think that he would be that strong. Come on, he is far too skinny for that.  
His hair was messy. The dark stands were covering his long and lean neck, the others on the front was falling down to his face which does not have a color divergence from his hair. 

When the young man started to breathe a little more normally, he held his head up. A hint of shame could be read from his dark gray eyes as he looked at Coran.  
''I'm waiting for an explanation Red One.''  
''Sorry Coran, promise I will clean this time.'' His voice was coming deep and hoarse.  
The Red clapped his hands and another pinch of black dust flew from his hands as much as the dust in the air.  
Coran sighed.  
'' You shouldn't give promises you won't keep.''  
The young man smirked as he shrugged.  
Okay, Lance definitely wasn't expecting this. But now as he could see the sharp features behind the blackness, the boy started to seem very familiar to him.  
'' Maybe I should start giving promises I would keep when you start to call me by my name.''  
Sarcastic too, huh? But wait, wait, wait is this familiar in a scary way boy ignoring HIM? No, no, NO. That was not OK.  
When the chatting-arguing between Coran and the Red didn't stop and he started to be ignored in high levels, Lance decided to stand like he isn't interested in the conversation at all. So he could do his cool entrance in the right grateful moment that was waiting for him.  
He based his elbow on the counter, watching the Red trying to explain himself. His dusty hands were moving in the air, eyebrows furrowed. He seemed like an active go kind of guy. Lance didn't even see this kind of energy from Pidge. Finally, Coran snapped.  
''I don't care what you achieved this time Red One. Smoke just stopped. Now I'll go and clean your mess. In the meantime, you will fix Lance's motorcycle without wasting any minute of your quiznacking time.''  
''WHAT!?'' Lance shouted, aren't realizing what he did for a second.  
Shit... That. Was. Not. Cool. Mcclain!  
This obviously is not his grateful moment.  
Due to his rapid rising the gray eyes turned to him for the first time. But now there were none of the previous feelings inside those eyes. Seconds ago the eyes were full of an almost invisible hope for what he was trying to explain. But now they were only becoming colder and more distant as they are focusing on him.  
''Why him?'' The question falls out of his lips there are needles in his tongue. In fact, the boy's eyes are merely challenging him, he is not gonna trust the new guy that easily.  
''Don't you approve?''  
''At least make me sure you are disinfected.''  
He didn't know the exact reason for why he acted like this. Maybe it was because of the stress of three weeks or maybe because he cared for his motorcycle more than he thought. Or simply because of this guy's familiarities with a particular person, he got on Lance's nerves.  
The Red's arms were wrapped around his chest. His steepening dorso make it clear that he is starting to lose his temper.  
''Excuse me!!?'' His voice did not rise with a momentary fury instead it reduced in a startling way. But if he can say only two words this threateningly, Lance can understand why Coran tries to collect people to make him do something.  
Yet he started the first attack, he won't step back now. He won't let that egoist ignore him one more time. He steepened on the counter he has been leaning.  
'' I'm not sure, you know. You don't seem clean with all those dust covering your body. Clean in terms of the clean I find acceptable.''  
''No one asked you anyway.''  
''I would prefer them clean if they are the hands that will touch my motorcycle.  
''You prefer then. Any more requests you wanna tell?''  
''I'd like if you will put your hair in a decent ponytail. I mean how come you can see? Who still wears a mullet? No one!''  
''I can see just fine. Don't tire your dense head on that.''  
''Who are you calling a dense head.''  
''Dunno! At least I thought you can understand that I'm talking to y-''  
''EN-'' Coran came between them and catch their heads in his hands then pushed them both to backward. Lance didn't even realize they had become too close, their foreheads were almost touching.  
''-OUGH! It seems to me you two don't know each other but...''  
Coran tried to speak, that little egoist didn't let him.  
'' I don't care who the hell he is.''  
Lance couldn't see behind Coran's hand but even the guy's annoying voice was enough to make him more and more annoyed.  
Ugh! He couldn't believe he told him hot mentally. The guy is an asshole. A really hot asshole.  
''Actually, I'm sure you already knew me. at Lance. Racer. Supersport, streets...'' Lance said, couldn't believe what's going on.

He moved Coran's hand from his face to see Red's face. But the boy only looked at him with a blank expression.  
Remember the time he said he didn't expect this. Yeah, he definitely didn't expect that he could come across with a dude whose only breathing can even piss the hell out of him.  
''Come on! You should at least know me from streets.'' He said crying out loud.

A strange look pass from The Red's - he should really learn his name with the fact that he doesn't even wear anything red.- face but after that, the old blank face came back.  
''Uhm... No.''  
''Lies!''  
''Didn't anyone tell you to not to be so arrogant.''  
This time Coran's hands make them driven away more than a step.  
'' I said enough!''  
He turned his fierce prussian blues to the dark one.  
''You! You can't speak to the customers that way.''  
Then Lance faced the dark blues without even having time to see The Red's reaction.  
''You too! Stop starting fights out of nowhere.''  
He got his hands on his pockets.  
''Hey I only want the mechanic I knew back.''  
'' Sorry but now you only got him in your hands, '' said Coran pointing the Red.  
The Red glared at Lance and Lance defended himself with the same thing.  
Without blinking his eyes ''If he doesn't want it, I don't have to waste my time.''  
You say so, huh? Two can play the game. There is no one in the world who could beat him in a staring contest.  
Like he needs his time so much. Like he can't take care of his own motorcycle. He came here because he loves to hang out with Coran and talk with Rex. But now Rex is gone and he does not want to hand over his baby to someone who won't understand her.  
''Yeah, you don't have to mullet-head.''  
''You...'' he growled.  
But he couldn't continue because as Coran hold his arm, he started to drag him along to the garage. The Red one tried to resist but before he could protest, the old guy started to speak.  
''You are going to allow time because this is your job. Now, I don't know how you will handle this but wear a glove to those hands of yours and start dealing with the motorcycle in the fourth garage. Understood?''  
He stood in front of the door and looked at the boy.  
''Roger that!'' Said the Red one and went into the garage with one last frown that reserved for Lance.  
When the garage door closed, Coran breathed deeply. He walked near Lance and throw himself to his comfy purple chair. His face looked like there was something that upset him. For a long moment of minutes, he stands there, deep in thoughts. Then looked at him.  
''Sorry Lance. Normally he is not that angry.''  
Of course, I'm sure he is not.  
''What changed now? Is it because my perfect well-being is too overwhelming for him?'' He said, his voice is far loud than necessary.  
A voice ''I can still hear you!'' Louden from the garage.  
Lance stick his tongue to the door by instinct, even if he knew he can't be seen.  
''I'm thinking he is tired.'' Said Coran, his voice is still thoughtful. ''Whatever he is trying to do in that garage, he must be unsuccessful...''  
Curiously his eyes find Coran's.  
''What is he doing?''  
''Who knows? He doesn't tell anyone but every day it becomes harder to get him out of here. Hah... Once I found him here at 3.00 AM by the information I received.''  
'' 3.00 AM! SERİOUSLY?''  
The man nodded.  
''Legends say he is a little crazy.''  
Suddenly realization hit him like a truck.  
''CRAZY!?'' He shouted.  
He left his motorcycle with a crazy, mad person. Especially mad at HIM.  
'' I have to go.''  
He left Coran there and run to open up the garage door.  
Please don't break her up, please don't break her up.  
Thanks to God, inside the garage he only saw the Red searching and mixing the tools on a dusty table. Now he was wearing black leather gloves that are covering his hands till his wrists.  
He must not want to leave fingerprints behind.  
When he couldn't find what he is looking for and headed to the cupboard mounted to the wall, he noticed Lance and Lance found himself as a target for those furrowed eyebrows again.  
His hands stopped moving and wrapped around his chest.  
''What's your problem? At least let me do my job.''  
His voice is annoyed, mad but at the same time tired. But Lance was as annoyed and mad as him too.  
'' My problem is you. I'm here to make sure you won't crash my baby Blue into pieces.'' He said, trying to sound as cold as he could be. But in Red's eyes, something sparkled for the first time.  
''Why did you think that I would break him into pieces?''  
Was he... was he using human pronouns for his motorcycle.  
Without noticing he lost his cool face.  
''Her.'' He corrected.  
Red turned his back to him to find the tool he wanted.  
''So why did you think that I would break her into pieces?''  
Was that joy in his voice? No, it couldn't be. Lance must be mishearing it. That annoyance probably only making fun of him.  
Still, he noticed that Red's body is relaxing, his actions are softening a little.  
He leaned his back against the wall and started to examine the guy getting closer to his motorcycle carefully with the tool he finally found.  
What now? Is making fun of people relaxing him? How nice of him.  
''First of all, you are not really disinfected...''  
Red interrupted him as he leaned to the left part of the motorcycle and opened the accumulator lid.  
''What is this have to do with the topic?''  
Ah, ah, ah. There it is again. That voice full of annoyance and anger. Lance was getting what he wanted. He rolled his eyes.  
''Of course, it has something to do with the topic. Why should I trust someone who can't even see his fore?''  
So far he can see that the Red is completely concentrated now. With his black gloves, he examined accumulators cord for a couple of minutes without any reactions or sarcastic comments. 

After that he muttered, not raising his head from his work.  
''So you don't trust me.''  
Lance was almost going to laugh. He wondered how much more he has to make it clear. He put on his weight back to his foot.  
''Again...? Why should I trust someone who never felt the motorcycle before? Not riding dude, I'm talking about feeling it. There is no way that you lived the atmosphere in the race rink. Did you ever hear about being one with the motorcycle? And now either I need someone like that or someone who now my baby for years. You don't suit for both ways.''  
The turn screw in Red's hand fell down to ground. Lance stepped back with the unexpected sound. The red slowly stand up however he didn't even condescend to take the turn screw from the ground.  
Lance could feel the relaxed body is tensing all over again.  
Though his face is unreadable, his back was steepening and his shoulders were strained. How much is he squeezes his fists, the more his hands starts to flicker.  
He decided not to be malcontent about that cause if he didn't squeeze his fists that much, his whole anger would be directed to Lance.  
To be honest he was preparing himself for the squalling hurricane but the voice came with the winds were hoarse and slow.  
''Your motorcycle has no serious damage. Nothing else but her accumulators is dead. Supposing you checked it before you ride, I examined her conjecture. The problem seems to be there.''  
Not holding any eye contact with Lance, he walked to the door.  
''If you can let me do my job for several minutes, attaching a new one won't take long.''  
He bowed and hold its door handle to pull it up as he opened the door. He isn't even leaving his eyes from his straight angle.  
''And, you jerk...'' for a moment which can only be described by seconds, Lance found himself facing dark purple eyes.  
''Don't talk about people before you know them.''  
With that, he kicked Lance out of the garage.  
Literally kicked him out.  
With his feet.


End file.
